Bubblegum, Roses and You
by purewanderlust
Summary: Tonks’ hair is pink again…how did that happen? Takes place between chapters 29 and 30 of HBP. LupinTonks fluff. HBP Spoilers! Oneshot.


**Description: Tonks' hair is pink again…how did that happen? Takes place between chapters 29 and 30 of HBP. Lupin/Tonks fluff. Please R&R!**

**Dedication: To my mom, who, although she doesn't usually read fanfiction, loves canon Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This is my first ever Lupin/Tonks. I noticed that there aren't very many on the site at all, so, naturally, I had to write one! Also, I used a little artistic license on the ages but, it's fanfiction, it's alright!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, it wouldn't be near as amazing as it is. Don't sue me.**

Bubblegum, Roses and You

Nymphadora Tonks sighed deeply and fell into an armchair next to a pile of books. She was in the school library, after dark, while all the students were sleeping, but it didn't matter. _She_ was not a student; _she _could not get into trouble.

As if reading her thoughts, a cat covered in patchy, matted fur leapt up onto the tottering pile of books next to her. Mrs. Norris, Filch's nasty pet.

"Get out of here." Tonks murmured, shoving the feline to the floor and picking up the first book in the stack disinterestedly.

Mrs. Norris surveyed her momentarily and then, deciding that she was not a student out of bed, pranced down the aisle and out of sight. Tonks watched her go and then turned her attention to the book, flicking a strand of mousy brown hair out of her eyes as she read.

Of course, she was paying absolutely no attention to the book; she didn't even know the title. There was only one reason she was in the library this late at night, rather than in the Room of Requirement, which McGonagall had set up as a dormitory for the Order to use until Dumbledore's funeral. If she went back there, she would have to face Remus.

Yes, Remus Lupin, who had been very cool towards her since the horrible day in the Hospital Wing, was in that Room. He would not even tell her if he was going to up and leave again, and that thought was unendurable to Tonks. She sighed again, tossing the book lightly to the floor where it landed with a muffled thunk. She hadn't felt this depressed in a long time.

"Nymphadora?" the sound of another human voice, so close and so sudden, alarmed her and Tonks jumped to her feet, forgetting her dead clumsiness. She tripped over the stack of books and went crashing into a globe, knocking it off its pedestal and sending it spinning away across the rug. She was still lying, sprawled amidst the books when the owner of the voice came around the corner, holding the globe. He quickly sat it back on its pedestal and hurried to help her up.

"Tonks, are you alright?" she would have recognized that voice anywhere. It was Remus. "What are you doing down here; it's the middle of the night!"

"I could ask you the same thing." she answered, not unkindly, as he helped her to her feet. She was elated that he was talking to her again, and she definitely didn't want to do anything that might reverse it.

"I was looking for you." he answered honestly. "You were the only Order member that we couldn't find. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Tonks shook her head, racking her brains for something to say. But she couldn't think of anything. They stood quietly in the darkness for what seemed like a very long time before Lupin spoke up again.

"Are you okay?" he repeated his earlier question, but she knew that he wasn't talking about her fall this time.

"Not really." she couldn't help but be blunt, that was just the way she was. She thought she saw a tiny ghost of a smile on Remus' face, but in the dark she couldn't be sure.

"Why not?"

Why not? Tonks was sure he was kidding. Dumbledore was dead, Sirius was dead and worst of all, was Remus himself. With such a situation, how could someone possibly be okay?

Instead of answering, though, she just shrugged. Remus sighed and grabbed her hand. Tonks' heart jumped into her throat at the unexpected contact, however platonic.

"Come on." Remus said, pulling her down the aisle. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Tonks inquired, but followed nonetheless.

"Somewhere where I can actually see your face when I'm talking to you." came the answer. Remus led her through the hallways and down a flight of stairs, towards the Great Hall. Inside, the magical stars and moon on the ceiling gave off ample light and he stopped.

A strange half-smile came onto Tonks' face as she peered up at the enchanted ceiling.

"What is it?" Lupin asked curiously, gauging her expression. She pointed up at the perfectly round, white orb that was giving off most of the light in the Hall.

"A full moon."

Lupin frowned. "It isn't supposed to do that." he murmured half to himself. "It's supposed to reflect the sky outside. The full moon isn't for another three weeks."

"_I_ like the full moon." Tonks replied defiantly. "I'm glad the ceiling is malfunctioning. You never get to enjoy the full moon." Her courage was growing, the longer they were together. She would make him talk about this if it were the last thing she did.

"Nymphadora…"

"Must you always call me that?" Tonks exclaimed. "It's the worst name ever!"

"_I_ like your name." Remus smirked, mirroring her earlier tone. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Tonks." he began again.

"Yes?"

Lupin opened his mouth to answer, but then frowned. "Why did you do this to your hair?" he asked, catching a strand of the auburn hair between his fingers. Tonks felt goosebumps shoot up her spine.

She shrugged. "It makes me look older."  
His frown deepened. "Why would you want to look older?" Tonks stared at him.

"You know why."

Remus actually chuckled, a sound that surprised her. "You think that your age is what kept me from accepting you?"

"You said so yourself, just the other day." Tonks answered, trying very hard not to sound like a surly child. Lupin's smile faded.

"No, I said _my _age was the problem." he paused. "And not the only one, at that."

"You're only seven years older than me!" she retorted. "We were at school at the same time!"

"All the same, that's a silly reason to change your hair." he replied, neatly steering away from the conversation. "You look good with pink hair."

"You bothered to come find me to tell me I should change my hair back?" now she definitely sounded like a child.

"No." he answered. "I came to find you for an entirely different reason. But I really wish you would change your hair back."

"Why?"

"All sorts of good things are pink."

"Like what?" Tonks marveled at the strange turn the conversation had taken.

"Bubblegum and roses and…" Remus paused again, looking into her eyes. "And you."

Tonks felt her brain freeze; she couldn't think; she couldn't react. All that registered in her mind was that they were very close, noses almost touching and she didn't remember moving.

"Nymphadora…Tonks. You know I love you, don't you?"

"Then why do you keep pushing me away?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I shouldn't have, I'm sorry." Lupin was whispering too. Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed her, gently on the lips. Tonks, although surprised, returned the kiss with feeling.

At last they broke apart and stared into each others eyes, silent. Remus broke the silence with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Tonks demanded defensively. He gestured for her to look at her reflection in the window.

"Your hair. It's pink again."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. Please leave a review!**


End file.
